Memories of Regret
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: If only things didnt have to turn out like this for Ritsu and his twin *sigh* if only... This is Ritsu Namines version of Regret Message while also combining Servant of evil pleas read if you wish to


**A/N: After listing to a version of regret message by Ritsu Namine I couldn't help but think of this. you now I was really trying my hardest to wright this but I might have missed a few mistakes so if you spot any pleas tell me and I'll fix them :)**

**Also after this I am planning on doing my own version of Daughter of White using Ruko and Ted (or maybe Rook I'm still choosing) tell me if you think I should**

**I do not own Regret Message, Servant of Evil, Ritsu Namine or Ritsuo Namine all of these belong to there original creator**

* * *

In a small town in the middle of know where stood a young girl with long ruby red hair. Alone, she stared at the sea, just watching the waves as they came and went like they tried to escape to the shore only to be pulled back by the sea. She looked down at her hands, in them was nothing more then a little glass bottle with a message inside it that she had put all her heart and soul into.  
"Ritsuo" she whispered, pulling off her long red wig to reveal much shorter red hair. She-no he- had already committed so many sins in his life so he was sure that adding crossdressing to the list wasn't going to matter much. The boy looked at the glass bottle in his hands. 'how had things come to this?' he wondered, looking back to his past.

You see this boy was once a king, by the name of Ritsu Namine. He had everything that he could ever want. Wealth, fine cloths, all the food anyone could ever want and trusting servants, well _a_ trusting servant, one who he favoured most of all. She was a very lovely young lady, who would always stay by the kings side no matter how much of a horrid person her king was.  
The king could never figure out why she was so loyal to him, he thought for sure that she would try to betray him sooner or later but she never did. That however caused him to start giving her gruesome tasks that anyone elce would have declined but she kept on excepting. The servant girl ended hundreds of lives, even going so far as to kill someone that she had admired from afar, all at the purpose to keep her king smiling as he always did.  
Of corse the number of killings ordered by the king became noticed by the villagers. 'it wasn't fare!' were the angry cries of the townspeople. most of the villagers killed were inasent people who had failed to pay the kings high taxes and very soon the kingdoms neboring country had joind with the angry people to avenge the death of there queens fiance who was killed by the servant in order of the king and at that point everything was going to change for the king.

...

_Ritsu looked out of his chamber window, watching as the rebelling mob thought its way through the castle guards. He clenched his fists when he saw that most of his guards were switching sides to join the rebels fight. "bloody traders!" He shouted, angrily kicking a bronze table that was once holding a glass vase. The vase crashed to the floor, shattering it into pieces just seconds before his servant Ritsuo walked through the door.  
__"Ritsuo! What are you doing here, why havnt you fled from the castle yet-" Ritsu's eyes widened at the sight before him and he slowly stood up. "and why are you wearing my cloths?"  
__Ritsuo smiled an innocent smile as she walked up to the king, putting down the cloak in her arms she grasped his hands tightly, looking into his eyes.  
__"your highness there is something about me that I'm afraid you don't know." Ritsus eyes averted to the door as he heard the front door being broken through. "Dammit Ritsuo there coming!"  
__Ritsuo put a finger on the kings mouth, silencing him. "shhh" she soothed. "it's alright your highness we still have time and besides they are not going to find you."  
__" what do you mean?"  
__Ritsuos smile brightened slightly as she scrunched her long red hair into a ponytail and picked up a large shard of glass from off the floor.  
__"Ritsuo what are you doing!?" With a single cut Ritsuo's long red hair was toppled on the floor leaving her hair at shoulder length just like...  
__"Ritsu" Ritsuo spoke. "you know who I am don't you?"  
__Ritsu looked at the persion in front of him. He was no longer staring at the servant girl Ritsuo but...at himself.  
__Ritsu fell to his knees and he started shaking his head. "no it...it can't be..." The shocked king looked up as Ritsuo kneeled down near him and picked up the cloak that she had put down, she then draped it around his shoulders only to pull the hood of it over his head. "brother I'm afrade it's true. You see i was born before you and it is a tradition in our family for the first born to get the throne, father wanted a king insted of a queen so he sent me away but i always knew who you were and i have always wanted to do nothing more then protect my baby brother."  
__Ritsu grasped Ritsuo's shoulders. "then Ritsuo that means you should be the ruler of this country! Why have you been letting me rule when you are the rightful heir!" Ritsuo looked her brother in the eyes. "Thats simple, I was raised as a servant not as a queen."  
__Suddenly they realized how loud the mob had become. They were getting close!  
__Ritsuo stood up with her brother and gave him a small kiss of the forehead. "now hide they will be here soon..."  
__..._

After that Ritsu was pushed into the nearest closet and he had to listen as his sister was taken away from him. But when he finally got out of the castle he was then forced to watch as Ritsuo, the only person who had ever cared for him, be led to the guillotine at 3:00 for her execution. "oh it's tea time" being her last words.

Ritsu smiled a sad smile. "my faverote phrase. You knew me well Ritsuo..." Ritsus lip began to quiver, his eyes teared up and before he knew it he had collapsed onto his knees, his white dress getting covered in sand and water. "Ritsuo..." he whispered looking into the water. There she was. Staring at Ritsu were the same golden green eyes, the same fair skin, the same smile and the same hair colour that was now the same in lengh. Ritsus eyes widened as he stared at his reflection closely. Ritsuo's long hair how was the water reflecting that when Ritsu was holding his wig in his hands.  
Ritsu reached forward and touched the reflecting before him. The water rippled when he touched it and when the ripples faded he no longer saw his sister in his reflection.  
Ritsu shook his head and dropped everything he had in his hands, tears falling from his eyes like rain.  
"N-no! RITSUO! RITSUO PLEAS DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ritsu was shouting loud enough for people to hear him for miles but he didn't care! He knew what he saw wasn't an allusion. Ritsu continued sobbing, clutching his wig and the glass bottle for dear life. "please" he whispered standing up. "please reach her" he spoke to the glass bottle as he threw it into the ocean with all his might.  
Ritsu just stood there, watching the bottle as it began disappearing into the sunset. Soon after the bottle could no longer be seen Ritsu fixed up his tangled wig and put it back on. Then he just stood there, looking at Ritsuos reflection in the water while singing a song as the sun disappeared and the stars began to look down at him, one of those stars secretly singing along with him.

"if there was a wish that I could reveal deep within"  
**"I would like to be reborn once again as your twin"**


End file.
